


Music can lead you to your true love

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Stiles might be drunk but he is not wrong. Mind you Scotty. He is 97% sure that guy on the corner table is the love of his life. Is the most gorgeous human being he has ever seen but beyond that the guy sang Stiles song!





	

_ Stiles might be drunk but he is not wrong. Mind you Scotty. He is 97% sure that guy on the corner table is the love of his life. Is the most gorgeous human being he has ever seen but beyond that the guy sang Stiles song! _

“It's fate Scott!” he told his friend again.

“Dude, he is in a table with girls, one of them could be his girlfriend… or wife!” he said after gazing back to the aforementioned table.

“I agree with Stiles.” sweet Kira had been drinking alongside Stiles because they both had a shitty day and there is nothing like being with friends to whine together.

“Kira, you are not better than him. Can we please-”

“I knew you were the one for me since the moment I saw your smile and I didn’t even know if you were single.” she blurred. “Stiles can know too!” she slapped her fist against the table like a judge putting an end to a trail.

Stiles smirked to his bro; with Kira next to him it was impossible for Scott to win any argument.

“My dear friend. Would you do me the honor of singing with me?” Stiles stood up making a flourish with his hand and offered it to Kira.

She giggled and accepted.

Scott groaned frustrated.

They went up the stage and picked a song.

Stiles thought about what Scott said and, maybe,  _ just maybe _ he could be right?

“This is for tall dark and handsome sitting in the corner.” Stiles decided to declare. “Whoever has your heart it´s a lucky one.” He made his best to not sound too sloppy.

“Let’s Marvin Geyn and get it on.” The music started and Stiles made his best impression of Charlie Puth and then Kira started on queue and they nailed it.

At least that’s what Scott said after they sat down back on their table.

Kira ordered shots of tequila and that’s the last thing Stiles remembers of the night.

\--

Next morning he woke up on Scott and Kira's couch with a horrible hangover. He scrambled through the floor to pick up his clothes. -He has the bad habit of getting naked for bed even drunk. Worst when drunk.- He was half dress when he finally found his pants under the kitchen table, hitting his head on his way out.

Scott laughed behind him already moving to make coffee.

“Here.” Scott said handing him some water.

“Thanks.” he whispered. “My head is killing me.”

“Kira is the same. Wanna join her in bed? I can make breakfast and bring it to you.”

“Dude, if you weren’t dating the best girl ever after Lydia Martin I would absolutely marry you.”

Stiles dragged his feet to Scott's room only to fell face first next to Kira.

The next time he awakes he´s still wearing only boxers, a shirt and socks. His pants are in the night stand. Kira has an arm over his shoulders and is drooling on his back.

The scent of scramble eggs and bacon floods the room. Stiles groaned something in the lines of “feed me in the mouth” and Scott just laughed.

“My girl is plaster against you in a very compromising pose and you want me to mouth feed you?” he smirked.

“So loud.” Kira moved around hitting Stiles ribs with her elbows. “Sorry.”

They sat on the bed and endured Scott's happy chatter as best as they could.

“I have a tape. Already uploaded it to YouTube and linked it to some interested parties and this morning’s pick is on instagram.”

“You are enjoying this way too much” Stiles glared stretching his hand to fish in his pants pockets for his phone.

Kira mumbled in agreement and swallowed another piece of bacon.

Stiles found his phone and a napkin from The karaoke bar.

He checks for Lydia's missed calls and answered his dad's texts before checking the comments on Scott's YouTube video.

‘The best Hale aka Cora: that was the sweetest thing ever.

‘The first Hale therefore the best Laura: I never saw our little grumpy cat blush so hard.

‘The poor guy in the line Alex Hale: why didn't you invite me? This is awesome!! What wasn't I there?

‘Peter The alpha Hale: did he at least get his number? Cuz if he is not interested I am.

‘The best Hale aka Cora: Ew! Uncle Peter stop being creepy.

Stiles frowned and looked up to Scott “Who the hell are the Hales?”

Scott's laughed again and Kira slapped his thigh.

“Stop. Please.” She whined.

“Sorry.” he kissed her cheek and then answered.

“Last night when you disappeared to the bathroom one of the women sitting with your crush approached me and asked if I was uploading the vid. She asked me to link it to her” Scott shrugged.

Stiles was blushing trying to remember something more from last night.

He fumbled with the napkin until he realized there was something written on it.

“ _ Derek Hale _ ” followed by a phone number.

And down with his own handwriting:

_ Future me: you better call this guy, you hear me? Don't blow it. Or do blow him but… you understand. If you screw this up I will built a time machine just so I can kick your ass! _

_ Stiles. _

Stiles laughed at his drunken self.

He is funny and way better at getting phone numbers from hot people apparently.

“So… she is not his girlfriend? “He asked Scott but already guessing The Hales were a family.

“No, he is single.” Scott smiled that crooked smile of his. “You might be right.”

“About?” Stiles half listened now. His whole focus on the napkin. Already fantasizing about all the ways this could go horribly bad and heavenly right.

\--

A year later Stiles is on the stage with a guitar.

“This song is for tall, dark and handsome over there.” he winked at Derek that was full on smirking. His friends and family are in the table too.

Lydia, Kira and Scott, Laura, Alex, Cora and Erika.

“You can be the peanut butter to my jelly.” He starts singing.

He had been secretly practicing this specific song for a while now.

It was silly and yet Stiles wanted to do it because his BOYFRIEND was secretly a hopeless romantic that recited poetry in Spanish when they were in bed and cried over sappy movies when they were cuddle on their couch.

Derek had asked Stiles to move in with him two months ago and even when they fought Stiles knew Derek loved him.

It was something he never thought possible, to love and trust someone his heart without fear or hesitation. He was sure Derek was  **it** for him.

So this was his way of being romantic and all that jazz to make Derek know.

At the end of the song Derek was staring at him with eyes a bit too wide and his jaw tight.

Stiles could see he was guessing the next thing.

Stiles played the last notes and looked at Derek.

“So, what do you say Derek? Do you believe it too? Because if you do I have a question to make.”

The whole bar got quiet.

Derek´s mouth dropped open but he recover quickly and nodded.

Stiles smiled nervously. “Can you come up?”

And Derek did.

Stiles felt his heart trying to jump off his chest.

He kneeled in one knee and grabbed the box opening to his BOYFRIEND revealing a simple silver band that Lydia helped him choose.

“Derek Hale. You are the love of my life, I knew it the moment I lay eyes on you and you sang my song. Would you marry me?”

Derek nodded eyes watery. He was breathing shallowly.

Stiles stood up putting the ring in his finger and kissed Derek with all his being.

There were screaming and claps. But Stiles could only focus on the hard beating of Derek's heart against his chest.

“I love you Stiles. I love you. I love you.” Derek murmured with a cracked voice.

“We are the perfect two.” Stiles hold him tighter.

\--

From then on there was a photo on the karaoke bar of them with an inscription on the side.

_ “Music can lead you to your true love.” _

And the story of Sterek became famous for those that entered there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Jan 20. Spread the Sterek Love! <3 <3 <3


End file.
